1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device that stores data via a charge storage layer, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, semiconductor devices are required to be both smaller in size and capable of processing large amounts of data at higher operating speeds. Accordingly, much research has been conducted to increase the operating speed and integration density of nonvolatile memory devices used in semiconductor devices. For example, the area of the channel of a Fin-FET semiconductor device can be broadened to enhance the operating speed, and simultaneously the width of the fin of the device can be narrowed to improve the integration density.
However, it may be difficult to form a bit line contact with low resistance in the cases of a fin-FET and a fin memory cell, and a fin-FET including a fin formed on an insulating layer. For example, the fin-FET may include bit line contacts formed across fins and the bit line contacts may be in contact with a narrow top surface of the fins. As such, the resistance of the bit line contacts may be higher. In addition, because the fins are structurally bent to form the bit line contacts, the process of manufacturing the fin-FET may be more difficult.
Further, source and drain regions may be connected to fins and broadly formed to secure a contact area. However, the distance between the fins may become larger due to the source and drain regions, and as a result, the integration density of the fin-FET may be lower.